Forum:Dina Ashton
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:Lissyboo Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Dina Rayne Ashton was born to Keira and Niall Ashton on May 10th in 1997. She was raised on a farm, with a great family, in a great community, but she was different. She would get lost gazing at things, and would always get the hang of acrobatics and gymnastics without one bit of training. She was unique. She was a mutant. She didn't realize this until she was eight, when her father told her. In fact, he told her they had some of the same abilities. They both had Sense Focusing. But she was stronger. She had something else. Enhanced Agility. She tried to keep it a secret, even from herself. When she took lessons with her father, who taught Archery in the community, she had gotten it without a synch. She figured, at that moment, she couldn't keep it hidden. She looked for some place that could help her, a place that could possibly teach her more, and she came across Xavier's School, even before they came across her. She waited until the ripe moment, and was soon contacted by them. Her parents allowed her to go, and she is now a Junior. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Dina is headstrong, independent, and quick to act. She'll help somebody when they're in trouble, and she won't stand for any disrespect to her, or her friends. She will always act by herself, too. She won't ask for help, and probably won't accept it unless she knows for a fact she needs help. Loyal, too, she won't back down from protecting her friends, and will always stick with them, even if they are wrong. She'll just gently point it out, even if it means getting yelled at. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School?' X-Men' Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)?' Student, Junior.' Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? She has two main abilities, one passive and one active. Her passive ability is her enhanced agility, which included strength, dexterity, stamina and endurance. Her Active ability is her Sense Focusing. She can focus one sense, whether it be touching, hearing, smelling, taste, or ocular vision. This helps her shooting and archery. Out of the two, she prefers archery. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Nobody. ''' '''Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Most of the week If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Pacific Standard Time. --Lissy (Message Me!) 01:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation